


20 Themes BTR Challenge

by ExtraordinarilyOrdinary



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: 20 Themes Challenge, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Jendall, Kogan - Freeform, Lomille, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Some Swearing, big time rush - Freeform, jagan - Freeform, jarlos - Freeform, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraordinarilyOrdinary/pseuds/ExtraordinarilyOrdinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 completely unrelated BTR drabbles. I found the themes on tumblr. Mostly Kogan, some aren't. Rated T for a few swears and some mature-ish themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Themes BTR Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was something to help me keep my writing fresh when I was really busy and didn't have much time for writing. I found the themes on tumblr, so I obviously don't own them. I also don't own anything you may recognize in this, including Big Time Rush.

  1. **Wish Denied**



 

Logan Mitchell sighed as he watched all the happy couples around him, lost in their own little worlds. It was once again Valentine’s Day, the worst day of the entire year, at least for Logan. It was disgusting. Supposedly it was a holiday about love, but really, all Logan could see was material items, fake joy, and, most importantly, heartbreak for those who didn’t feel the so called “love”.

 

So what if Logan was a little bitter? Or a lot bitter? He had a reason to be, and a good one at that.

 

Every chance that he could, Logan would make a wish. Using “lucky” items such as four-leaf clovers, wishing fountains, eyelashes, shooting stars, 11:11, to increase his chances of getting the wish to come true. But that one wish had always been denied.

 

 _“All of that for nothing”_ , Logan thought bitterly as he watched the boy he loved holding hands with Jo Taylor, as the young blonde couple took a romantic walk in Palmwoods Park.

 

A tear fell down his pale, smooth cheek as he watched the blonde boy lean down and kiss his girlfriend lovingly. Logan threw the clover stem that he had been holding down to the ground carelessly, and as a shooting star shot across the night sky, Logan made one last wish, _“I wish I never fell in love with Kendall Knight.”_

  
 **2\. Blind Rage**

All he could see was red. But the image of what he had just seen still bounced around in his mind, bombarding him with a rush of negative emotions and thoughts. He could still so clearly see the image of Logan writhing and convulsing in pleasure under James, the smaller boy whimpering at James’ rough movements. Kendall still couldn’t believe it, but the sight had taken place right in front of his eyes. But although the blonde boy was blinded with rage, he was also incredibly hurt.

  
 **3\. On And Off**

There was a reason that Logan and Camille’s relationship was always so on and off. And Katie Knight knew that exact reason. So, when her older brother rolled his eyes at another dramatic break up between the two and asked why they couldn’t just stay together or break up permanently, Katie just shook her head. “You seriously have no idea?”

 

Kendall’s eyebrows furrowed, “Not really. Should I?” he asked his little sister curiously. She sighed, irritated at the fact that everyone nowadays was just stupid, apparently, “Well duh. It’s pretty obvious if you ask me. It’s not that hard to figure out.” And with that she stormed away, muttering about all the idiots in the world as she went.

 

The blonde boy just smiled fondly at his little sister’s sassiness and shook his head, bringing the hockey magazine on his lap back up to his face to continue reading. He knew that she would be a great businesswoman one day.

 

What Kendall _didn’t_ know, was the fact that he was the very reason that Logan and Camille’s relationship was about as stable as Amanda Bynes’ mental health.

  
 **4\. In The Middle**

When a small glob of Jello® landed on Logan’s right cheek, he just sighed tiredly. He hated being stuck in the middle of Carlos’ and James’ food fights. After at least five minutes of trying to get the two boys to stop and just listen to him, Logan had given up, simply accepting that he wouldn’t be able to stop them.

 

But as the short brunette felt himself being pulled into his blonde boyfriend’s lap, Logan decided the food fight wasn’t all bad. _After all_ , he thought, and giggled as Kendall licked his cheek where the gooey snack had been, _at least Kendall is stuck in the middle with me._

  
 **5\. Stop Deflecting**

Kendall Knight had always had issues involving being honest with himself about his feelings. When his dad had died in a car accident on his way home, Kendall stayed strong for his mother and sister. When he found out that Carlos’ dog Sparky, whom he loved as his own dog, had cancer, Kendall simply comforted the sad Latino boy. When James’ parents divorced and left the pretty boy feeling confused and lonely, Kendall invited him and the other guys to sleep over every night to take James’ mind off of his problems.

 

Kendall had always been able to keep himself in check and deflect the problems in his life. But when the blonde boy’s entire world completely shattered to pieces right in front of him, he stopped deflecting his problems.

He let himself feel all the pain and suffering he had endured his entire life for the first time. The emotions and feelings that rushed over him overwhelmed Kendall so much that the boy fell to his knees, and clutching onto Logan’s lifeless hand, his body was wracked with painful sobs. Every breath that Kendall took hurt and filled him with guilt because the boy that he had loved with every ounce of his being could no longer take any breaths.

 

Kendall Knight was the strongest person that had ever lived in the small town of Sherwood, Minnesota. But even the strongest people had their weaknesses. And Kendall wasn’t sure if his was Logan Mitchell or his habit of deflecting his problems, but he was sure of the fact that his world had faded away along with the brunette boy on the hospital bed.

  
 **6\. Past, Present, Future**

_Past_

Little Hortense Logan Mitchell smiled happily as he scored his very first goal in peewee hockey. He barely had enough time to turn around before he was tackled in a bear hug by his best friend Kendall Knight. His grin widened, his adorable dimples showing proudly, before hugging the blonde boy tightly.

 

_Present_

After being ushered backstage after their final song, the members of Big Time Rush began to cheer, celebrating an extremely successful first concert. As James and Carlos screamed at each other in joy and high fived, Kendall pulled Hortense (now known as Logan) into a hug. Logan grinned and wrapped his own arms around the taller boy, feeling the butterflies explode within his stomach.

 

_Future_

Kendall looked up from picking at his nails nervously to see his lovely boyfriend of three years running to him. He smiled and got to his feet just in time to catch the brunette in his arms, stumbling back at the sudden weight. As he regained his balance, he wrapped his arms tighter around Logan. Kendall whispered a question in the boy’s ear softly, “I take it you saw my surprise?” Logan pulled away slightly and looked his boyfriend in the eyes, and responded with, “yes, and of _course_ I’ll marry you,” before kissing the blonde deeply.

  
 **7\. Replaced Fears**

All during his life, Logan Mitchell had always been afraid of something.

 

As a young child, it had been thunderstorms. But Kendall helped Logan to get over his fear, by holding the boy tight and telling him that he’d never let Logan get hurt. Although Logan eventually stopped fearing thunderstorms, his fear was soon replaced.

 

As a teenager, Logan had been afraid of bullies. The boy was an easy target, he was small, smart, gay, and too scared to tell. But Kendall had helped Logan get over that fear too, along with James and Carlos, and eventually the bullies left the genius alone. And although Logan stopped fearing bullies, his fear was soon replaced.

 

As a young adult, Logan had been afraid of Kendall finding out his true feelings. The brunette had convinced himself that admitting his love for the blonde boy would ruin their friendship. But once again, Kendall had helped Logan get over that fear, by admitting that _he_ loved the smart boy too. But as their relationship continued, Logan’s fear was once again replaced.

 

As an adult, Logan had been afraid of losing Kendall. And no matter how hard the taller male tried to show Logan that he would always be there, Logan’s fear never left. But as the two sixty year olds sat together on their porch, holding hands and watching their grandchildren play in the front yard, Logan realized that _maybe_ he really didn’t have anything to fear. And as Kendall’s wrinkled hand firmly squeezed Logan’s own wrinkled hand, that realization was confirmed.

  
 **8\. From The Word Go**

From the word go, Logan had known that this silly race for the Palmwoods 500 Cup was a bad idea. But he couldn’t deny Kendall’s beautiful eyes and puppy dog pout.

  
 **9\. Speaking Out**

Carlos had always had a fear of public speaking. Not like introducing himself to a stranger or talking between songs during a concert, but like presenting a project in front of the class or giving a speech in front of large groups of people.

 

Presenting projects in school always made him nervous, and his best friends didn’t help.

 

Logan was confident because he always knew what he was talking about and knew plenty of factual information to back his points up. Kendall was confident because, well, he was Kendall Knight, and he could persuade just about anyone to believe his points. And James was always confident because even if he didn’t exactly know what to talk about, as long as his velvety voice said _something_ everyone was distracted by him. And Carlos was just Carlos. He was afraid of speaking out because he felt that no one would listen.

 

Little did he know, there was a certain pretty boy band member of Big Time Rush who had listened to everything Carlos had ever said during the course of their friendship.

  
 **10\. Seized And Destroyed**

“Mr. Knight,” the young assistant started, “the enemy ship has been seized and destroyed.”

 

Kendall’s lips lifted up into a tiny, barely-there smirk, his stunning green eyes shining with pride. He swiveled around in his chair to face his assistant. “Perfect,” he purred seductively, “come celebrate with me, Logan.”  


**11\. Paint Yourself**

“Oh, Kendall! Why would you purposely get paint all over yourself?” Kendall’s third grade teacher scolded him, rubbing the boy’s face with a face cloth. Trying to avoid getting in more trouble, little Kendall Knight fought down his smile at the reasoning behind his painting fiasco. He had gotten the exact reaction from the new kid Hortense that he had hoped for. Suffering some leftover paint on himself was worth it to see those dimples.  


**12\. One Request**

“I just have one request,” Kendall smirked mischievously, jade eyes shining. Logan’s stomach erupted into butterflies and twisted into a knot of uneasiness simultaneously. Hesitating briefly, Logan looked into the blonde boy’s eyes again and decided that one little request couldn’t possibly be anything _too_ ridiculous. “What?” he asked breathlessly, hoping this risk was going to be worth it.

 

“Marry me,” Kendall whispered just as breathlessly, taking Logan’s shaking hand in his.

  
 **13\. Harsh Stereotypes**

Even if he did care a bit too much about his appearance, James Diamond was not a self-centered ass.

 

Even if he did have the IQ level of a genius, Logan Mitchell was not an anti-social nerd.

 

Even if he did come across as dense and oblivious, Carlos Garcia was not stupid or mentally slow.

 

Even if he did have some issues controlling his negative emotions like anger and frustration, Kendall Knight was not an overly touchy jerk.

 

But even if harsh stereotypes weren’t the nicest things to deal with, the boys of Big Time Rush knew that as long as they had each other, they could ignore the hate.

 

**14\. Take It Back**

“You’re such a girl, Logie,” Kendall chuckled at the sight of Logan standing in the doorway, hands on his hips.

 

Logan huffed, “excuse me? What makes you think I’m girly?” Kendall simply gave the brunette a look, a single bushy eyebrow raised. The genius glanced down at his hands and quickly yanked them off of his hips, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms over it. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed at his blonde friend, “take it back,” he softly commanded.

Kendall snorted, rolling his own eyes, “Logie, there’s nothing wrong with being submissive or girly. I was just pointing it out.” Logan’s eyes narrowed further, “take. It. Back.”

 

When Kendall just rolled his eyes again, something snapped within the smaller boy, and he ran to the blonde, tackling him to the ground. Logan landed on top of the other boy, stopping himself with his hands and straddling the blonde. Quickly, the brunette pinned Kendall’s wrists to the floor and moved his face closer to the other boy’s, their breath tickling each other’s faces.

 

“Say it again, I dare you,” Shaking off his temporary shock at Logan’s boldness, Kendall smirked in a smug manner. “You. Are. Submissive.” The blonde boy punctuated each word by moving his face even closer to the other boy’s, staring him right in the eyes.

 

Logan just smirked at the feeling of something ever so slightly poking his thigh. Still smirking, he shifted his leg so his knee rubbed against Kendall’s crotch, making the taller boy gasp. “Who’s submissive now?” he taunted, adding pressure and moving his knee in small circles when he saw Kendall open his mouth to answer. Instead of answering, the blonde let out a gasp mixed with a moan.

 

Just as Kendall was reaching the point of being fully hard, Logan stopped his movements. When the blonde boy lifted his head from where it had been resting on the floor, he found Logan smirked smugly down at him. “Why’d you stoooop?” Kendall whined, getting frustrated at the pressure in his jeans not being relieved.

 

Logan’s smirk grew wider, “I’ll keep going. If you admit that I’m manly and can be dominant.” The blonde boy shook his head, frustrated but not that desperate. He started to say no, but interrupted himself with a whimper when he felt the other boy squeeze his crotch roughly through his pants.

 

“Okay,” Kendall breathed, “you’re not girly, you’re a total man who can render me completely submissive with just one touch. Was that good enough?”

 

Logan grinned mischievously at the other boy’s response, unzipping the blonde’s jeans and sticking his cold hand down them. “Is _this_?” he whispered, teasing the blonde boy and making him squeal in a not-so-manly manner. Logan just smirked once again, pleased and just a bit turned on by the fact that he could reduce Kendall Knight to a whimpering and squealing mess. ****  
  


**15\. Early Chance**

**_“_** _You had your chance! You had an early chance! You two have known each other since the third grade! And you’re just deciding to try and doing something about it now?! Its too late, Logan! You had your chance early on in life, and you let it slip by. And now Kendall is marrying her instead of you. All you had to do was say those three words. But you let your fear get in the way of your happiness. And now the love of your life is at the altar waiting to spend the rest of his life together with someone else.”_ Were the last thoughts that went through Logan’s mind before he stepped off of the edge of the roof.

  
 **16\. Pay The Price**

“Oh Logan,” Jo chuckled darkly, gazing at a picture in her hands of a certain brunette hugging her ex-boyfriend intimately. Her smile grew wider, “you’ve stolen my Kendall, and now you’re going to pay the price.” Holding the picture in one hand, Jo grabbed scissors from the table and cut the picture in half, throwing the side showing the genius into her fireplace. As the flames flickered, her eyes shined with danger, hatred, and determination.

**  
17\. Arrow To The Knee**

“I used date girls, but then I took an arrow to the knee. An arrow named Carlos Garcia. And it wasn’t to the knee, it was more to the heart. But you get my point.” Logan rolled his eyes at James’ terrible attempt at poetry. “Wow James,” Kendall started, peering over Logan’s shoulder to read the poem, “You have such a way with words.”

  
 **18\. Running Free**

If there was one thing James loved to do more than chase girls and perfect his already flawless appearance, it was running. Jogging or sprinting, short or far, he didn’t care, any kind of running made him feel _free._  


**19\. Wrongly Claimed**

**“** What do you mean you couldn’t find it?! It was a $20,000 diamond ring! How many of those do you have floating around in a _family-owned coffee shop_?!” Kendall screamed furiously into the phone, anger and panic swarming like bees in his stomach.

 

 _“Sir, please stop yelling. I’m very sorry you lost your ring, but there wasn’t any identification on it, so it may have been already wrongly claimed.”_ The hostess of the coffee shop said in a calm manner. Kendall took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Fine,” he huffed, fighting not to start shouting again, “I’ll just go find a replacement ring.” As he hung up, a thought went through Kendall’s mind. _Logan Mitchell, you are so lucky I love you enough to spend over $20,000 on an engagement ring for you._

  
 **20\. First Priority**

“Baby, listen to me,” Logan started softly, gripping his blonde husband’s biceps gently. “I may be working my dream job, but you are my first priority. No matter how many 48 hour shifts I take on, I will _always_ come home.” He moved one hand to stroke Kendall’s face, gazing into his sparkling green eyes lovingly. “And do you know _why_ I’ll always come home?”

 

“Why?” Kendall asked quietly, leaning into the doctor’s touch.

 

“Because my dream job could never compare to the man of my dreams,” The brunette emphasized his words with a passionate kiss to the taller man’s lips. The two pulled back when Logan felt two hands pulling at the legs of his scrubs. Looking down, he spotted his daughters and scooped up one twin up in each arm. “And,” he continued with a big grin on his face, dimples prominent, “my lovely children as well.” Logan continued to smile in a goofy way as he somehow freed a hand to rub Kendall’s slightly swollen stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should expand any of these into one shots or chaptered stories. Any kind of feedback is welcome! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
